


josie is away

by stepril



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, based on ‘emily is away’, in the feels, little bit of posie for the sl, useless gays in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:07:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26904121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stepril/pseuds/stepril
Summary: based on a video game ‘emily is away’ i recommend watching a lets play or even playing yourself, it’s great :)——————————————————————————josie and hope have been friends the entirety of highschool. senior year you talk on EOL, a website. (think of it like myspace). over 5 years you talk and gradually your simple crush on josie develops into something more.this is about interactions in real life and online. both of which contain sad and happy parts. does hope and josie confess their feelings? or do they stay quiet in the hope that something will happen on its own? do they become anything at all?
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	josie is away

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy :)

[pyromaniac has signed in]

[artsyhope]: josie! hey! 

[pyromaniac]: hi! 

[pyromaniac]: i like your new buddy icon. blink-182 is awesome! 

[pyromaniac]: so, what’s up?

Blink-182. Ah, I loved them. You know when something or someone just makes you feel at ease? That’s what their music does to me. It makes everything seem fine. 

[artsyhope]: the ceiling! what are you up to?

[pyromaniac]: lol, nothing really. just listening to music =]

[pyromaniac]: do you like coldplay?

[artsyhope]: yeah, of course! i love them. 

[pyromaniac]: awesome! they’re my favourite. things seem kinda okay when i listen to them. 

[pyromaniac]: so, are you going to rafael’s party tonight? 

If you don’t know already, I’m not too big on parties. I only go for Josie. I don’t know, just something about them seem so fucking boring. I mean, all you do is stand around and drink alcohol. Shitty alcohol, too. Nothing fun really happens. And there is constantly drama after it happens. You walk into to school and you’re finding out that you’ve slept with some guy named Michael and his girlfriend Bekah is mad at you and wants to fight you in the quad. But really, all you’ve done is sit around watching the girl you love dance with someone else. 

[artsyhope]: depends on if you’re going. 

[pyromaniac]: lol, well i am! so you should go. 

[pyromaniac]: it’s crazy that we’re already having end of school parties, don’t you think so? 

[artsyhope]: yeah, time flew by this year, college is so close! 

[pyromaniac]: i know! i’m excited. i am so over this shitty school =p

[pyromaniac]: like, you know penelope from our math class? she won’t stop messaging me right now 

Fucking Penelope. She’s such an ass. We used to be friends but she ditched me for this other girl. Apparently she was ‘more interesting’. What the fuck was that supposed to mean? I’m interesting! 

[artsyhope]: what’s she saying? 

[pyromaniac]: that she wants to chat or something? i don’t know, i’m not really paying attention, haha :D

[pyromaniac]: oh man, just one more month to graduation. how old are we? 

[artsyhope]: haha, yeah. i’m so excited for college, did you pick a school yet?

[pyromaniac]: eh, i didn’t get accepted into my reach school, so i’m just going to one of the others. 

[pyromaniac]: but that’s okay! anything’s better than high school. where are you gonna go?

[artsyhope]: an art school, obviously. i want to follow in my fathers footsteps, i guess. keep the mikaelson name living. plus, i’m super into art anyways. hence my display name, haha :p 

[pyromaniac]: that’s so sweet, hope! you’re super smart and amazing. i’m sure you will be able to keep the mikaelson name living. you’ve always been amazing at art :)

There was a brief pause as Josie continued to type.

[pyromaniac]: hey hope, even though we’re going to different schools, do you promise you’ll be there for me? 

‘absolutely. you’re my best-‘ I paused. Best friend. Best friends made this made it seem like I don’t have anyone but Josie, which I obviously do. 

[artsyhope]: absolutely! nothing could ever keep me from talking to you. you’re one of my best friends.

Short and meaningful. 

[pyromaniac]: and you’re one of mine too! you always will be hope =]

[pyromaniac]: oh wow, it’s getting late! i hope kym gets here soon so we can head to the party.

[artsyhope]: who’s kym? 

[pyromaniac]: you know kym! she’s in our english class! you sit two seats behind her!

[artsyhope]: oh right, that kym. she’s sweet, pretty too. 

[artsyhope]: are you leaving soon?

[pyromaniac]: yeah, soon as kym gets here. then we’re both heading to raf’s party. 

[pyromaniac]: if you’re coming too you should probably leave soon. will i see you there? 

[artsyhope]: yeah, definitely! 

[pyromaniac]: awesome! i’m going to go get ready and wait for kym. 

[pyromaniac]: hopefully penelope stops messaging me once i put up my away message =p

[pyromaniac]: see you soon! :)

[artsyhope]: see you! 

pyromaniac is away.

—————————————————————

The party so far is... interesting. Within five minutes of being here nearly everyone is intoxicated. Lizzie and Mg are ‘showing off their moves’ as some  
would say. It’s funny, and nice to see, too. Kaleb and Raf are talking about music, and I’m confident that they’ll be talking about that for a few more hours. 

The hours had passed by and to Hope and Josies surprise, they still had plenty of things to talk about. It must’ve have been a little past midnight as Kaleb and Mg headed off and Hope and Josie snuck out into the backyard with two plates of cake they found in Raf’s kitchen.

The two eventually found a secretive and calm place to sit and relax. They felt absolutely sick to their stomachs with vanilla frosting but they still managed to laugh and joke as much as they could’ve.

“Hey, do you think this is a cake that Raf was saving or...? It wasn’t even cut.” Josie snickered.

“Uh, probably. It wouldn’t surprise me, Rafael is always celebrating something. Guess he’ll just have to buy a new cake.” Hope muttered as she fell back onto the grass. No distractions, no noise, nothing. Just her and Josie, together. Josie fell back besides her and they stared up at the vast sky above them. It was late at night, far too late for them to be outside. Trees rustled and a slight hoot or two could be heard from a while away. Minutes went by in a comfortable silence that neither Hope or Josie wanted to ruin. Until Josie shifted slightly and glanced over at Hope, quickly setting her eyes on the sky afterwards.

“Hope?” Josie asked, she was quiet and her tone was shaky.

“Yeah?” Josie looked like she was about to say something specific, but the look on her face changed immediately and she swallowed slightly and left out a sigh. 

“Nothing... it’s just- I really like this. The world feels like it’s stopped when you and I are together. It’s nice to spend time with you.”

Hope smiled and quickly turned her head to face Josie. “Yeah, it is.”


End file.
